


Draco Sorts Out Harry's Priorities [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Chibi, Drarry, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Flirting, Library, M/M, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reading in the library. Draco being Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Sorts Out Harry's Priorities [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> The characters depicted in this work belong exclusively to JK Rowling and all media and publishing companies that hold rights to the Harry Potter universe. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Original art created with watercolor and colored pencils.


End file.
